


Just day6 chat tingz

by gr33ny



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Group chat, I Wrote This Two Years Ago, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but i also am, day6 is a mess, god bless his soul, i just felt that it shouldn't go to waste, so this is why i stan, sungjin is a major third wheel, text, text chats, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr33ny/pseuds/gr33ny
Summary: boringass: Why is my name like this, Jae pls explainchickenfUCKINGlittle: Well you’re more boring than the movie Man of Steel, and you’re a fucking pain in the ass to take care ofBRIANKING™: I have never heard of a more perfect descriptionboringass: Wow thank you fucking chicken I hope you get run over when you cross the roadchickenfUCKINGlittle: If you weren’t the youngest I would beat your ass rn





	Just day6 chat tingz

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally two years ago for my friends. So if it seems extremely weird or kinda... weird well there you go lol

**chickenfUCKINGlittle has made We da KEWL KIDZ**

**chickenfUCKINGlittle has added wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧, BRIANKING™, bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE, and boringass**

 

chickenfUCKINGlittle: So JYP said we had to have a group chat so here we are

BRIANKING™: What the fuck are these lame-ass names…

chickenfUCKINGlittle: lAMEASS??? bITCH, YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: Yeah i don’t like these names, but the name of the group chat is gr8

chickenfUCKINGlittle: Ayyy that’s good enough for me

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: Why is my name so cute D:

BRIANKING™: Shush child, it’s for the better

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: But I want a name that would make fun of me like Sungjins’

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: OI YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO MENTION ME

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: Sorryy ;-;

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: No it’s fine you precious chILD

boringass: Why is my name like this, Jae pls explain

chickenfUCKINGlittle: Well you’re more boring than the movie Man of Steel, and you’re a fucking pain in the ass to take care of

BRIANKING™: I have never heard of a more perfect description

boringass: Wow thank you, you fucking chicken I hope you get run over when you cross the road

chickenfUCKINGlittle: If you weren’t the youngest I would beat your ass rn

BRIANKING™: Isn’t that supposed to be said to the oldest...

chickenfUCKINGlittle: Well I’m the oldest so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

4 hours later

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: OK WHO THE FUCK OPENED THE LIGHTS, I DIDN’T OPEN THEM, THIS IS SOME SORCERY BLACK MAGIC SHIT I THOUGHT Y’ALL WENT OUT TO DINNER

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: Don’t worry!! I’m pretty sure it’s just a malfunction

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: I’M SCARED SHITLESS RN, THEY’RE FLICKERING NOW WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK (ʘ言ʘ╬)

BRIANKING™: Looks like we’re gonna need a new leader

chickenfUCKINGlittle: I nominate myself

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: OH HELL NO I WILL NOT BE REPLACED WITH A CRUSTY ASS CHICKEN WITH GLASSES

boringass: Bruh Bob it’s just me playing with the lights with the new app

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: YOU LITTLE SHIT WHY DIDN’T YOU WARN ME I LITERALLY SCREAMED MY ASS OFF AND NOW THE NEIGHBORS THINK I’M CRAZY

chickenfUCKINGlittle: Your fault for being a scared pussy ass bitch

BRIANKING™: I actually agree with Jae lmao

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: eXCUSE mE

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: C’mon guys don’t fight! Let’s get along

boringass: Wonpil I think it’s better to not get involved…

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: BITCH YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE ME SCARED

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: Don’t call Dowoon a bitch you fucking ass

BRIANKING™: (ʘᗩʘ’)

chickenfUCKINGlittle: (◯Δ◯∥)

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: (゜Д゜;)

boringass: What are those faces for tf

BRIANKING™: W- Wonpil just s- swore…

chickenfUCKINGlittle: WHAT IS DIS

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: WONPIL ARE YOU POSSESSED

boringass: Chill guys he always curses

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: Yeah! You didn’t know??

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: As the leader of this band I hereby hold a poll to ban Wonpil from ever swearing because he’s a precious cHILD if you agree say “I”

BRIANKING™: I

chickenfUCKINGlittle: I

boringass: I really do not care

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: But you said I, so IT’S UNANIMOUS

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: Wow y’all are just…

chickenfUCKINGlittle: Amazing

BRIANKING™: Perfect

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: Fabulous

boringass: Dead

chickenfUCKINGlittle: FUCKING HELL

BRIANKING™: REALLY DOWOON, YOU RUINED IT

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: NOT THE TIME TO BE FUCKING EMO

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: Dowoon~ (T⌓T)

boringass: Welp, imma go back home now

**boringass went offline**

wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧: Wait for me!!

**wONPILIE(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ went offline**

BRIANKING™: Anddddd they’re going into the family bathroom together

chickenfUCKINGlittle: Who knows what they’re doing in there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: Y’all are nasty

bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE: Ok yeah now that I’m not scared shitless anymore I’m gonna go to sleep now

**bOBtHebUIldERwANNABE went offline**

BRIANKING™: So… it’s just us

chickenfUCKINGlittle: Yep…

BRIANKING™: Do you wanna watch a movie?

chickenfUCKINGlittle: What movie?

BRIANKING™: Legally Blonde

chickenfUCKINGlittle: bITCH. yES.

BRIANKING™: Oki lets go

**BRIANKING™ went offline**

chickenfUCKINGlittle: I just noticed why’d we text to talk abt this @BRIANKING™, we’re just a few inches away from each other…

**chickenfUCKINGlittle went offline**


End file.
